Time For Bed
by LOSTrocker
Summary: 2003verse. This is how Don, Leo, and Raph tuck in Mikey after he's fallen asleep on the sofa.


A/N: I was playing around with my bosses kids yesterday and the youngest had me and his cousin carry him to a booth for fun so

**A/N:** I was playing around with my bosses kids yesterday and the youngest had me and his cousin carry him to a booth for fun so that's what inspired this ficcy. As always, unless made otherwise, takes place in the 2003verse. You can take the guys chibi or adult here. It really doesn't matter. It can go either way. Thanks again to my beta Matt for checking this story for me!  
**  
Time for Bed:**  
By: LOSTrocker

It was time for bed. While Leo, Donnie, and Raph made their way to their  
rooms they noticed their youngest brother was MIA. "Where is he?" Donnie  
asked.

"Ten bucks he's out cold on the sofa." Raph made known.

"Raph, it's not good to bet." Leo replied. "You don't have the  
money anyway."

"Geez, figure of speech Leo, heard of that?" Raph questioned angrily.

Mikey's snores caught their attention. The brothers followed the sound to  
the sofa. The same place where Raph thought he'd be. Raph gave Leo a smug  
smirk. He was right, and Leo was wrong. It was a rare occasion, but when it  
happened it felt pretty damn good. Leo caught Raph's smirk.

"Not a word, not a single word." Leo warned him. "Now, the question  
is," Their eldest brother began to ponder. "How the shell do we get him in  
his room?" It was a well known fact that Mikey slept like a log. If there  
was a sleeping contest between him and Raph, Mikey might actually win.

"I got an idea," Donnie announced proudly. "Leo, I'm going to need  
your help. It's going to take two here."

"And what am I, chopped liver?" Raph questioned angrily.

"In this case yes," Donnie answered, Leo couldn't help but snicker.  
"I'm sorry Raphie but if Leo and I can get him by the wrists and ankles we  
can easily get him to his room." He paused a moment so he could get to  
Mikey's wrists. He didn't want the feet. "We want to get him there unharmed  
and I'm worried you might damage him on the way up there."

"Newsflash Dexter, he's all ready damaged," Raph reminded him.

"Okay, then we don't want to damage him any worse," Donnie corrected  
himself. "God only knows how many brain cells he has left." He gently took  
Mikey by the wrists. "Leo, I need you to grab his feet."

Leo went to grab his brother by the ankles but when the stench reached his nose,  
he quickly backed away. "Whoa, no way, Raph should help with this one."  
Leo said, pushing Raph in his place.

Raph chuckled. "No, I wouldn't want to cause any harm to our baby bro."  
he said sarcastically. In which, Raph put Leo back in his place.

Leo glared at Donnie. "You two are gonna so owe me for this!" So, he took a breath  
and went for his ankles.

"Lightly now." Donnie instructed. "On the count of three, 1, 2, 3."  
They both hoisted him up in the air.

Mikey's body weight almost caused them to drop him. "That's it, he's  
got to lay off the pizza." Leo announced.

"You're telling me." Donnie agreed.

Raph watched as Donnie and Leo tried their best to weave their sleeping  
brother up to his room. He tried to compose himself, he really did but  
watching them almost fall was just too much. The stairs were becoming their  
worst enemy. "And ya guys said I'd hurt him."

Then without a warning Donnie swung the wrong way and Mikey's head into the  
railing. "Oh shell, sorry Mikey!" Donnie whispered apologetically.

"Ooh look, there's Casey! Hi Casey, hey why are you wearing a tutu?"  
was Mikey's sleepy respond.

Donnie checked him. "I think he's sleep talking."

"Casey in a tutu." Raph held in his laughs. "Man, I'd kill to see  
that."

"I don't know what disturbs me most, Casey in a tutu or the fact that  
Mikey is dreaming of him in a tutu." Leo said.

"We might have to check to see if there's a dent in the rail tomorrow or  
Sensei will have questions." Donnie suggested.

"Yeah, if anything's hurt, it's the rail." Raph agreed with Donnie.  
"Go on guys, yer almost there." Raph assured them they only a few more  
steps to go before they reached their destination.

"Thanks Raphie," Donnie said as they reached the top.

Raph rolled his eyes. He went ahead of his brothers so he could help out. He  
opened Mikey's room door. Of course, he ended having to push it open given  
the fact that there was crap scattered all over the floor.

"Oww!" Donnie hissed out as he tripped over one of Mikey's toys.  
Somehow they managed to get him to his bed. "I'm tempted to throw him."  
Donnie teased.

"No, don't." Leo said. "The den's so much better when he's  
asleep."

"Yeah, it's a thing called silence." Added Raph.

Leo tucked Mikey in and the guys quietly made their way out the door. Raph  
shut it as quietly as he could. The boys retired to their beds. It wasn't  
long before the whole den was filled with the all the brother's snoring.

**END**


End file.
